elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Disguise (Morrowind)
Native Gah-Julan Bonemold Helm |reputation = +5 (House Hlaalu) |disposition = +15 Nileno Dorvayn |type = House Hlaalu Quests |id = HH_DisguisedArmor }} Disguise is a House Hlaalu quest given by Nileno Dorvayn to the Nerevarine in . Background Having decided to join House Hlaalu, the Nerevarine is given a relatively simple task by Nileno Dorvayn. Dorvayn intends to use the Nerevarine to intercept the orders given to a recently killed House Redoran member, Felsen Sethandus (male)/Relmerea Saram (female), from Neminda in Ald'ruhn. These orders can be obtained with the combination of a disguise (Sethandus'/Saram's Bonemold Helm) and a set of code words (Orphan of Arnesia). Objectives *Speak with Nileno Dorvayn. *Head to Ald'ruhn. **Disguised with the Bonemold Helm of Felsen Sethandus/Relmerea Saram, speak to Neminda. **Receive the Redoran orders using the code words Orphan of Arnesia. *Give the orders to Dorvayn. Walkthrough Intercepting Redoran Orders Neminda can be found in the Ald'ruhn-under-Skar (the large fossil in Ald'ruhn), inside the Council Hall area. If the Nerevarine is wearing the disguise and speaks the code words Orphan of Arnesia to Neminda, she will hand the Nerevarine a sealed package containing the orders. However, if the Nerevarine speaks to her without wearing the disguise, Neminda will recognize that they are in possession of the helm and attack them. Having obtained the package and orders (which Neminda tells the Nerevarine that they should be delivered to Maar Gan), the Nerevarine must take them to Dorvayn, who will reward the Nerevarine with 500 and her thanks. The Nerevarine may also keep the helm. Journal Trivia *If the Nerevarine is a Khajiit or Argonian he or she will not receive this quest as neither of those races can wear full face helms, not to mention the other distinguishable feature of those races. **Interestingly, if the Nerevarine is of any of the other races, he or she can speak to Neminda and complete the quest while only wearing the helm. *The Nerevarine may only complete the quest using the exact helm that Neminda gives them. **This helm looks exactly like a standard bonemold helm. **If the Nerevarine is female the helm received from Dorvayn is said to have belonged to Relmerea Saram. **This helm is worth slightly more (167 ) than any other bonemold helm (165 ) *If the Nerevarine speaks the words Orphan of Arnesia while not wearing the helm (but with it in their inventory) Neminda will attack them. **If Neminda is killed then Dorvayn's disposition will drop by 30. **Speaking to Neminda about duties will cause her to recognise that the Nerevarine is not who they say they are, although the orders can still be obtained. *Neminda's Orders, which are coded, can be cracked by swapping each letter with its reverse at the end of the alphabet (i.e. A=Z, B=Y, C=X etc.). *If the Nerevarine speaks to Neminda while holding another Bonemold Helm then she will recognize that the player is not who they say they are and attack, even if it is not equipped and just in the inventory. ru:Маскировка